


Saltyween 2019

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem, Persona 3, Persona 5, RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: Corruption, Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: I AM JUST NOW POSTING THIS ON GOD DAMN CHRISTMASAHEEEEMThis is a collection of lewd and sinister prompts I fulfilled during Halloween. I had originally intended to dominate Archive Of Our Own by cross posting these prompts as I went, but due to demons I couldn't.
Kudos: 12





	Saltyween 2019

[Tea Club] Futaba thought she was so clever, playing mad scientist by hacking into Aigis and trying to turn the combat android into her personal servant, but nothing like accidentally tripping a conversion protocol to find yourself getting fucked by a cyber-horsecock and getting converted into a fellow machine.

The rain was falling just outside her window. Futaba could barely believe what it was that she was toying with. It was that miraculous nature that was drawing her in deeper, the silvery strands of auspicious fortune dragging her down into the quicksand of foolish mistakes. Through a panel of the dormant android, Futaba clawed her way around with growing expertise. “Wow… This thing is incredible! And gorgeous too!” She snickers. “I bet I can get it to clean my room tons. Just gotta figure out how to respect its skillset… Ah, there we go!” She flicked a switch and ran back to her laptop on her bed to try and figure out if anything changed.  
The big mistake was turning her back.  
An explosion of white burst in the room and the lights went off. Futaba fell forward, gasping. Scared and confused, she slammed her laptop shut, shoved it aside, and retrieved her phone from her pocket. Just barely below her hearing was the mechanical whirring of something. Futaba felt the floor boards creek, the room grow claustrophobic. Something breathing down her neck, grabbing for her throat. She flicked the light on and slashed through the cloak of darkness. Aigis was nowhere to be seen, her door wide open. “Oh no… Oh no oh no oh no!” Her knees quaked. “C-can I turn the difficulty down on this encounter?!” She panted. “This is ridiculous…” She walked down the doorway and into the hall. No Aigis.  
Downstairs was darker than night. It was a night shoved into a windowless box with rainclouds clogging the top. Futaba turned over and wandered through when her face slammed into something. She looked down first because there was something glowing bright blue. It looked like a sex toy, a big thick equine cock. Her eyes glanced up, the cyan popsicle light bathing massive grown breasts, and a pale blonde face with piercing cyan eyes. Futaba stepped backwards, letting out a mouselike sound. Aigis didn’t smile.  
“Target acquired.”  
Military precision arms jutted forward and undressed Futaba. A perfect calculating machine bent her over the couch and plowed the self-lubricating cock inside of Futaba. The cyber girl wailed in pleasure and exhilarating fear. The rain thundered on outside. Futaba’s stomach glowed cyan when the cock was plunged inside, the massive pillar only lighting the room blue when it was shoved out. In the slideshow of flickering light Futaba could see her body being bathed in lines of cybernetics beneath her skin. Aigis came inside Futaba, pumping her more and more with cum, the lines bloating with it. It poured from her skin and wrapped around her arms and her legs, it bloated her breasts and widened her hips.  
When Futaba opened her eyes again, she was no longer Futaba. She was something else. Aigis-002 blinked, growing used to her new perimeters, seeing through the night void with no issue through her specialized eyes. “Operational. Awaiting new parameters.” 

Everythings normal. It was a successful mission. Jerk your cock Samus. You've saved the galaxy. The evil parasite is gone. Jerk it harder meat slave. You've saved everyone. They'll all feel my bliss. Stroke yourself faster. I didn't gift you a dick for nothing. Impregnate others. Save the galaxy. All humans will be thoughtless cock vessels for the species. Fuck everyone. Fuck everything. Spread our seed.

Small comforts of her ship took her suit off. Low lights made it feel like a lovely night even as she sat in her ship amongst the stars after a hard mission. The huntress traced her finger over her naked body. The cushion of her chair cupped her closely, the tension of her abs played like the strings of a guitar as she ran her hand down the front of her body. She deserved to relax just a little, just to drop her mind after this long terrible mission. Her hand wrapped around the growing nub as the sprout thickened to a cane. This was what she deserved exactly! A real chance to relax, to truly unwind until there wasn’t a strand of the spool left!  
Harder, harder. It was easy to lose herself in the warm tension. Her chair felt so much wetter but that only seemed to drag her even deeper down into the warm waters of a loose and fluid mind. Harder still she stroke on, watching her cock grow. Impregnate them… The voice returned to her, but it was her voice wasn’t it? Samus gasped, squeezing hard down on her cock. Burst after burst splattered across her abs like a burst dam demolishing a city. The spew slithered over her toned skin as she panted and her ship autopilot set course for the nearest colony. Soon~ 

Haru hosts a private costume party at her house for her fellow Phantom Thief ladies. All three are excited, but what none of them know is that she’s spiked their drinks... with a potent aphrodisiac.

Haru wasn’t sure what came over her. Perhaps that witch she met in the Metaverse had done something to her head. The build up to Halloween had her growing more and more horny, more needy for her friends. She just kept envisioning them undressed, against a bed naked and panting… When the party came, Haru sat back in her witch outfit, tilting the brim of her twisted hat forward. “Wow, this punch is totally delicious!” Ann beamed. Haru tilted her head lower down, trying to hide how hard she had to bite her lip. If only Ann knew~ Oh if only she knew!  
Each girl after took a sip then. Makoto in her cop outfit, Futaba with her body paint and stitches looking she crawled out of a grave. Ann herself was dressed up like a sultry nurse, and boy did she rock it. Haru felt her new cock grow and tremble as she needed them so bad. She groped herself. Makoto noticed and asked it Haru was alright, but Futaba moaning broke Makoto’s attention. She turned to see the orange haired zombie unzipped her shorts and cramming her hands down her panties with urgency like there was a tarantula in there she had to toss. But she was just mashing her hands into her slutty mound. Ann undid her top, growing herself, pinching her nipples. Makoto herself then realized the heat on her face, the flush of her form. When she looked up, Haru was standing over her and lifting her witchy purple skirt, revealing her monster cock that laid beneath. They were all bred very thoroughly~ 

Something something halloween costumes become real, normally weak and shy woman becomes muscly and doms people she doesn't like at a party.

“Just be calm Rita…” The nerdy girl sat in the bathroom hyperventilating. Her amazoness costume was puny and barely holding on to her flat chest without her strap. She couldn’t believe that Samantha, that bitch, took the strap right off in front of everyone. “Just count to 3… And you’ll be okay…” She stands up and stares at the mirror. “1…” Her hair grows longer, her glasses fall from her face but she tries to keep a steady face. “2…” Her muscles ripple and strain. She bites down as she grows taller and taller, her cock bursting through her skirt. “3!”  
The door bursts open. Rita the Amazoness emerges, her cock long and needy. Her abs ripple with strength and power, her hair blonde with ripples of blood red. She goes straight for Samantha, that slut now a cat girl, her earband merging to her head. Rita bends her over and plows her cock right into that pussy, sliding her across the table so all the snacks go flying. Sam would be the only thing Rita would be crunching between her teeth that night. She cums inside her, finally getting her revenge. At least for that one, weird night. 

Peri and Corrin work together to prepare a Halloween party. They end up (accidentally) summoning a succubus to help out. Bright side: They got it done and done well. Down side: It came with the price of Corrin getting a big dick and a bigger libido.

When the demon vanished, they knew they’d eventually have to pay the price. Corrin sighed in relief as she sat back into the chair in the parlor of the castle, smiling at the all the appropriately autumn-y decorations, the macabre décor that playfully tangled together skulls and bats and candy and parties all into one. As she sat back in her chair she could feel the changes begin to ingrain themselves into her. The growing of her new cock made her twitch and turn, her hands digging into the arms of her chair as it sprouted out and pushed straight through the space between her legs.  
“P-Peri!” Corrin rose, drool shivering across her face as she eyed the cotton candy haired deviant. “I-I need you so bad~” She took a step forward as her cock swayed between her legs. Peri looked back at Corrin with a concerned look in her eye, but she hadn’t a chance to move. Corrin lunged in and claimed what she wanted. Peri let out cries of pleasure, her mind warping beneath the power of Corrin’s libido driven corrupt cock. She came dozens of times, and even when the party finally started she just simply couldn’t bring herself to stop. 

"Lynda, don't eat those candies that weird woman gave us! I ate one and I grew a cock! ...W-what do you mean you ate FIVE!?"

“W-what?!” Lynda grumbled, the blonde haired girl striking an upset pose. “It’s 2019! I didn’t think someone would actually waste drugs on people, let alone weird dick growing drugs!” As Lynda spoke the effects would already start to make themselves visible. A ghost began to sprout beneath her autumn appropriate shorts, growing more and more, filling up the space as much as it could. Oh it started slow and rather misleadingly. Something so small would never get too far but it kept growing. That thick rod of cock just sprouted out from her shorts and began its trek into Lynda’s shirt. The girl fell to her knees in a fit of confusion, arms flailing as she fought desire. Desire grabbed her wrists with the might to crush bricks and forced her hands to her cock and made her jerk it off. She planted her face against her foot long cock as it still kept growing.  
Lynda’s friend watch in aroused shock as her pal was now on the ground in the middle of the chilly air, just happy as could be slurping on her own mutant candy cock. Lynda broke the suckle with a noisy pluh~ Drool leaked along her lips, pre chained her to her new master. “Oh Debbie~” Lynda gasped and cooed oh so sweetly. “It tastes soooo good! Like candy!” She slowly stood up, Debbie watching the way that fucking monster just dangled between Lynda’s legs. “You gotta try it~” 

Tharja gets a cool drider body and starts laying eggs in the other fire emblem ladies 👀

Robin awoke on her bedroll feeling as though something wasn’t quite right. She arose from her covers, her form nude as could be. It was a new thing she was trying as the summer nights had gotten ever so warm. A candle was lit in the corner of her spacious tent. Flame light dance alongside shadow tendrils on the walls of the tarp walls. Suddenly, something came chittering from the corner. A human laugh, an inhuman sound of something coming out of nowhere. It was spidery, long black legs, a thick lower body with a bright purple symbol of a skull on its thick rear end. And dangling from the head of the human sized spider was Tharja, naked and powerful. Her hands were over her face, as if suppressing a laugh at how twisted this was.  
While Robin sunk back into her bed, covers still removed, Tharja just crawled right atop, the clatter of her spider legs mixing with the overlay of her laughter. Her body reared back and slid into Robin a thick delicious spider cock. “I had poisoned you earlier~” Tharja said. “To make sure you’d be nice and ready. Ready to be mine forever. I dreaded having to share you so long, but with this new form I’ll finally be able to keep you!” Tharja slid egg after egg into Robin, her ovipositioner swelling up with the roll of thick balls that made Robin’s belly fat and cumbersome. Robin must have cum a dozen times, but Tharja still had the desire to lay more eggs. Perhaps it would be worthwhile to visit some other members of the camp…

On Halloween, the students at Death Weapon Meister Academy get to trick-or-treat at their classrooms for candy. Meduse slips Maka a very special sweet that, later that night, transforms the young girl into a lust-addled succubus. All the better for Medusa to bring back to her clinic for a long night of Medusa's even longer candy horsecock.

I was wondering how long I’d have to wait… Medusa thought as she laid Maka on the table. Earlier in the evening she had given the student a special candy, poisoned with a very specialized dose that would turn Maka into something delectable for an evening. Complete even with some memory erasing effects. Maka presented herself to the clinic with a variety of symptoms, some she was ashamed to say, others not so much.  
“My stomach hurts…” So Medusa laid her hand on Maka’s stomach and prepared some medication, all in the name of the lie. “And my hips hurt…” So Medusa pressed her hands into Maka’s hips. The girl leaned in and swayed up, gasping. “A-and my chest feels really weird…” So Medusa pressed her hands into Maka’s chest. Maka gasped sharper that time, leaning into the touch. A little smile spread across her face. “And I… I can’t stop getting really hot, like I wanna… Wanna…”  
Of course, Medusa had just the medicine for that.  
Maka pressed her hands into the diagnosis table, waving her ass in the air as she sprouted a long slender black tail made of black blood. Her breasts grew and grew, dragging her sweater top away to reveal her widening hips. Medusa slapped her fat candy cock against Maka, bright pink with cyan snakes rolling around her dick like a barber pole. And Medusa went to town, breeding the newly made succubus all night. Maka’s eyes turned to bright pink hearts, her head sprouting cute black horns. “Again~ Again~!” She cooed over and over. Medusa was pleased to deliver.  
“Good girl.” 

Bea goes drinking with her friends on Halloween, only to have to excuse herself as the cursed Halloween Beer makes her grow a massive horsecock, which she then has to jerk off 31 times before the night is over or be stuck with it forever...

“These things are always pretty lame.” Bea mumbles to herself, sipping the beer from her red cup. It came in a bright orange bottle that made her think of gaudy cartoon hotels. She watched as the people danced to the fifth song about skeletons in a row, getting as turnt as one possibly could to the imagery of monsters mashing and spooks occurring in a spine tingling manner. Perhaps Bea wished for something to make the night more interesting. What she got was a sharp pain in her crotch and a bulging of her black dress. She threw herself further out. “E-excuse me!” She said to whoever she was pretending to have a conversation with.  
Bea tore down her dress and watched a big fat brown equine boner plop out. “What. The. Fuck?!” Her lethargic eyes were bright with alarm, staring down at the cock, her thick gator rear pushed up against the tree she was hiding behind. Bea saw an orange bottle on the ground and stumbled for it. Her thick gator thighs rubbed against her cock, making the pleasure rock through her like a shotgun. She fell ass up, chubby tail swaying, new cock swaying and spewing pre. She turned the bottle over. BIG TIME SPOOKY CURSED BEER OF GROWing a horse cock. Warning, if consumed you have to cum 31 times or else the cock stays! Naturally, Bea blinked in disbelief, growling as her cock ached with need. “Why does the text get so damn small at the part that matters more?!”  
So there she was in the back of the woods, jerking off as much as she could. She lost count. She also lost brain cells, her mind going hazy. “Waz zat… twenty? Twenty two…?” She gasped. The more she jerked off, the drunker she got. “Why don’t I wanna keep this thingie… Iz niiiice~” Suddenly, Bea heard someone approaching. She stood up, naked and slutty, and emerged. “Heeey… Wanna haz some fun?” 

A goth girl at a halloween party she’d rather not be attending finds herself pulled into the bathroom by a pale stranger. Before she can ask any questions, her ghost girl savior is shoving an all-too real horsecock down her throat, filling her to the brim with ectoplasmic cream. When she’s finally done blowing her load, her unfinished business on the earth is complete, and the ghost girl fades away. However, she does not leave the goth girl alone, as she grows a horsecock as a memento of Halloween’s greatest tricky treat.

It was October 27th for a start, which didn’t do much to trick Sophia into being quite in the mood for this shit. She was a bit depressed, but the kinda depressed where you tweet once about it and then listen to a song and realize the lyrics are entirely you right now. Sophia was dressed up as herself, which was pretty scary. Pale, greenish blackish gothish hair with a wild back, short, bit shaved on the one half. Dark eyes, black shirt, black shorts that were shiny. She looked over the movie people were watching on Cindy Marsh’s TV. A gnarly crocodile man emerged from the swamp and chainsaw sliced the first human being it saw. “Big mood.” Sophia groaned. The carpet moved away from her. Flung back, she rocketed into the nearest bathroom. Before she could even say anything the pale stranger was shoving a huge horse cock right down her throat.  
Sophia leaned in against the toilet, grabbing the tank for support while her throat bulged with all the cock that was being shoved down in. The ghastly grey gal was floating above, wearing that weird head doily Oregon Trail girls always wore, only she rocked it, her big skirt parted so her literal horsecock could blast down Sophia’s throat. Sophia hardly knew how to react, but hey, horsecock was a good excuse to not be in the party. She groped herself roughly through her shirt and throated that dick until a massive ecto load blew down her throat. “Oh thank you sooooo much kind girl~” The ghastly phantom cooed. “I leave you with my greatest gift. Go out and enjoy yourself, see you in the next life, bye~”  
Click. The bathroom door opened. Sophia was now two cup sizes bigger, gave off a sultry smell, oh and was hiding a huge horse dick (poorly) through her shorts and up into her band t-shirt, her flared head leaking between her pale goth tiddies. “Well… That was fucking weird.” Oh well, time to go get drunk and find a girl or something. She shrugged as the prompt ended. 

A futa!werewolf stalks the Halloween night looking for someone to loose her lusts on. She finds a girl that struggles and wriggles under her. But then, she reveals herself as a werewolf fucker and rides her knot into the night.

The hunt was half the fun for Griselda. Seeking out whoever it was that was worthy of her digging her knot into. She saw the girl turn down the alley suddenly, but that girl was the perfect prey all the same. The grey furred monster girl unzipped her outfit and revealed what she was. The girl shrieked out, hands in the air. No doubt in fear! The poor thing! Griselda always felt pity, but she was knot wolf, a breed that had to, well, breed or else go extinct. Like a vampire. So she had no choice. She lunged in, ripped the girl open till not a shred remained. She dug her knot in quickly, howling with pleasure.  
“Yes, yes, ooh my god yes~!” The girl beneath her moaned. Griselda assumed her ears were wrong and kept going, biting the victim’s neck. “Holy shit yesss! Harder, harder!” Griselda stopped, blinking down at her.  
“Are you… into this?” Griselda asked.  
“Oh totally!” She beamed. “I went down this alley hoping you’d get me! Now c’mon girl!” She tugged on Griselda’s neck. “Get me more!”  
Needless to say, Griselda was thrilled to find such a willing partner. She spent hours plowing in that alley, burrowing her knot so deep it wouldn’t pop out for ever so long. It was a fun night. 

Weiss goes to a halloween party and gets turned into a spider girl so she can give six handjobs at once

“Sorry, I didn’t have a costume or anything.” Weiss says, going straight to the punch bowl. They handed her a cup of the juice. “Oh, thanks!” She sipped it down, the heiress skilled at doing it with dignity. “That tasted… Not amazing.” She said, her brows lowering. “Is that really the best you have?” One of them showed their cock to Weiss. “Ew! What the hell are you doing?” She blushed, looking away from it, arms crossed, but her eyes peered back ever curious. Reluctantly, she grabbed the cock and started to jerk it off. A blush spread on her face like butter on toast. “You’re sick. You need help!” Another cock presented. “W-what?! No! You’ve got to be kidding!” But she grabbed that cock too, jerking them both off.  
Then, the third and fourth. Weiss eyed them both. “You’re kidding, right?” But she started to sweat. “I… I need to jerk them off. Can’t you two just wait a bit?!” But they were insistent, prodding Weiss’s sides. “D-dammit! I-I need to urgh!” She groaned as her dress was ripped right open. Two more arms, paler than her originals with black armor plating sprouted and grabbed the cocks. She had no idea what was happening, but she felt better. “What is happening to me…?!” Mandible sprouted from her face, extra eyes opening above her original set. Two more cocks presented. She moaned in pleasure as another set of arms grew, grabbing onto that cock. “S-so good~ I’ll get you all off, promise~” The very spidery Weiss said. 

Makoto and Ren are going to a Halloween party where they thought it'd be funny to wear opposite gender costumes so Ren is in a sexy nurse outfit and Makoto is in a police officer costume, the effects are almost immediate as they walk through the door and Makoto not used to having a futa dick causes her to lose herself in her lust

To be frank, Ren could rock the nurse costume. Makoto still thought it was funny all the way there though. “Well, at least if the party is boring we still had fun doing this.” Makoto posed a little in her tight cop attire, rather pleased with how dashing she looked. They arrived at the party, a funny feeling running through them as they went to open the door. The door opens and they walk inside into a rave of purple and orange and spooks galore. Makoto falls forward onto the floor, gasping in a pained sultry intensity as her cock sprouts from her loins. She looks back and Ren is on the ground too, huge breasts pushing out of his chest, a fat wobbly ass growing out against her skirt.  
Makoto crawls over, unable to hold herself back, lifting that nurse skirt up. “Y-you’re under arrest~” And she plows her new cock inside of Ren’s new slit. Neither of them say a word after as Makoto runs her girlfriend on the ground, the party continuing on around them as she ruts and ruts. She cums finally inside of Ren gasping out in delight. She slowly helps her onto her feet, her eyes glazed over and purple, Ren’s orange. They both smile and walk into the crowd of horny girls and succubi, the cursed party welcoming them aboard.

Your OC Yume enters a guy's body as he's heading to a party and as he walks she changes his body from a king's costume to the sluttiest horsedicked queen ready to turn the party goers into new servants. (Whether they serve Yume or the Queen is up to you.)

(Guess this is my first time writing Yume in a modern setting~)

Marshal marched on through the haunted roads of his city, a smile on his face. Wearing an extravagant red robe with plenty of fluff, the king astutely examined the nearby crosswalk sign, matching his march to the image of the red stationary man. High above, floating in the light of the yellow crescent moon, Yume stared down. A purple apparition of demonic appearance, her bright sunset eyes glanced at Marshall. Look at that fucker… Dressed up with some place to go most likely. Well, let’s see what they think when their farce of a king appears in a much more convincing costume~ Yume flew down, phasing into Marshal wordlessly. All Marshal saw was a glimpse of Yume, her body all aglow and consuming.  
Click. The light was green. Marshal walked cautiously across the road, bright purple eyes looking both ways. His shirt grew uncomfortable and unsuitable. He ripped it off and threw it on the ground. It was a chilly autumn night and yet he was sweating. Sweating and sweating, crawling feelings creeping up her skin. She panted as she tripped out of her pants, now down only to her robes. She wrapped them tight around herself, unable to hide her growing equine cock. But Queen knew that everyone was going to love her costume. They had to! She smiled brightly, her pink hair long and extravagant. She returned to marching triumphantly, knocking at the door for the party. Her friend looked at her with a shocked expression. “Greetings peasants!” She marched right in and began the conversion process, Yume laughing all the while. 

MARINA GETS SANITIZED  
marina falls into a great vat while rescuing agent 8, her mind rewritten and a fat tentacle cock to match her heavy tits. She goes to find pearlie and show her the greatness of what tartar offers, filling her up with thick goopy sanitized cum. Each load sanitizing pearly and turing her into a slut just like rina~

Marina emerged from the vat and barely recognized herself. How long had she been asleep? Oh, not inside the vat. She was unable to rest as her skin turned demonic, her eyes blotted black and glowing sea foam green. Her new cock kept her very, very awake~ No, asleep to her true feelings. To what she wanted to do. Corrupt. Fuck. Ruin. Destroy. Her cock grew hard again, the long tendril shaped monster surrounded in aquatic barbs to grab and contain her mate. The demonic octoling kissed her finger, sucking on it in thought as she finally caught up to her old friend.  
She lunged forward with new enhanced speed, pinning Pearl to the ground. Oh that was so much easier now~ “Hey Pearlie~” Marina cooed, her cock already undressing the shortie beneath her. Pearl was struggling, but even being near Marina was corrupting the girl. Marina could see the lines of corrupting goodness spreading beneath Pearl’s skin as she took in the essence of Marina. Marina shoved her cock right in, riding away as her heavy heavy tits swayed and swayed along to the rhythm. Pearl’s cries mutated from ever so resistant to deliciously enticed and devoured. Pearl’s eyes blotted black as Marina came, and soon enough a slutty shortstack was born~ 

Lissa and Maribelle open what they think is a reeking box for some training instead the box causes them to fuse with their horses resulting in two horny futa centaurs that need breed.

“Easy girl.” Lissa pulled the reigns, Maribelle nearby. A quick training session would do them some good. Everyone else in the Shepherds Army was so much stronger as of late, they just had to catch up. Maribelle yawned, hardly able to be bothered to attend such frivolous matters if it were not for the fact it had been requested by sweet little Lissa. Without wasting anymore of their time, Lissa lifted the box wide open…  
A mysterious purple mist flowed out from the box, wrapping around the two girls. Lissa began to sweat and shiver. Maribelle the same. “Darling…? What was in that box?”  
“I-I don’t know. But I feel really… weird.” Lissa tried to kick her legs, but they were already sinking into her horse’s body, which had turned into a waxy fluid that snapped forward and swallowed Lissa up. “Ack! H-hey!!!” Lissa struggled as her clothing fell aside, torn away by the melting mist. Lissa struggled, but she saw Maribelle was much less fighty. She was nude, her heavy rack on display. She had a horribly lewd smile across her face as her legs rubbed up against the massive cock between her new horse lower body. A centaur.  
“Lisssaaaaa~!” Marribelle road up and shoved her new cock right inside Lissa’s horse. Only Lissa actually felt it.  
“N-no! No! I’m not a h-horse! I-I’m not a-…” But Lissa was struggling, biting her lip, feeling every hot thrust sink into her, dive deep into her body. She couldn’t fight any more. She let go and sank. She became a centaur just like her love~ 

Naoto isn't the kind to celebrate Halloween, she's simply too busy. But when she does try to wear a (tame) demon cop costume to celebrate with Chie, it brings out her latent succubus heritage. Next thing she knows, she's a muscular succubus with an achingly hard cock in a costume that can barely hold her. Thankfully, despite her shyness and embarrassment, Chie is eager to help her be... relieved~

“Are you sure it isn’t too much?” Naoto came out from the bathroom all dressed up with some place to go. It was rather tame, which had been the keyword when she sent Chie and Yukiko out shopping for her. It was still feminine in a more exaggerated way than Naoto was used to. There was a little midriff, and the collar to the uniform might’ve gone a little too low for Naoto’s money. The detective blushed, turning her head back to the mirror.  
“Pfft, relax Naoto!” Chie yawned, still in her usual clothes. “Now c’mon, I still need to change and meet Yukiko- “ A button popped from Naoto’s top. Chie watched. Naoto was staring at the mirror with a trembling wide open mouth and eyes wide in fear. Her skin was turning a pale blue. Two horns sprouted from the top of her head that were a dark sapphire. Her bust exploded out with growth until her uniform was warped into a collar shirt just barely grasping around the top half of her nipples, dark blue as well. Her midriff exploded with musculature. The woman grew taller, taller, a massive cock spilled down her shorts, a tail erupting from her bubble rear.  
Chie was quick to help when Naoto gave a smile. Chie ripped those shorts open and speared herself on that fat member. “I-it appears that this costume has had a particular effect on me. How… auspicious.” She licked her thicker lips, content with Chie. No, thrilled~ She watched on as Chie eagerly sucked demon dick. “Perhaps this is a holiday I’ll enjoy after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> saltytea.club for more  
> love ya  
> <3


End file.
